


Se Sequitur

by TheoMiller



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Coda, Episode: s02e05 Non Sequitur, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: Tom Paris, galactic screw-up, is about to die in an explosion in a stolen runabout trying to rewrite time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fate-motif (Jo_Girard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Girard/gifts).



> for Jo, who forced me to binge this show and liveblog it to her because we live for terrible, terrible content. 
> 
> The title of this fic can translate to "he follows him" or "he follows himself", because the episode title gave me feelings. Latin major problems.

_You're going to die in a shuttlecraft explosion on the off-chance that this lunatic can actually return to a reality where you're stranded in the Delta Quadrant?_

It was amazing, how clearly he could hear his father's voice after all these years. You never really forget being the family disappointment, apparently.

Their shields were failing, and yet Kim was refusing to go to the transporter pad, his self-proclaimed last hope to recreate his shuttlecraft crossing the time-stream, because he didn't want to leave Tom to die.

That finalized things. Yes, there was a fair to high chance that Harry Kim was stark raving mad and Tom was about to blow himself up for no goddamned reason. But he'd gone from San Francisco to Marseille just to find Tom and offer a flimsy excuse (running a simulation? really?) for needing him. He was obviously convinced that he knew Tom. And what was more, he was convinced he knew Tom and he still wanted to save his life, even at the cost of his last chance to get back to his reality.

He grabbed this Harry fellow by the front of his uniform, pulled him out of his chair, and back him towards the transporter pad.

"What are you—"

Tom kissed him. Half in a _kiss me, Hardy!_ , might as well kiss one last person before he dies kind of way. But the other half has a messier motivation that (luckily) he won't have long to think about, one way or another. It's a thank you for things he's not ever going to face, a thank you for looking so betrayed by Tom falling short of an obviously high standard, a thank you for thinking Tom could ever be anything but a criminal—and also a sort of _I really hope I get this ridiculous man in some universe, somewhere_ kind of thing.

They didn't have time for anything more, not even for Harry to snap out of his shock and respond by either shoving Tom or kissing him back, but he takes grim satisfaction in it anyway.

"Tom," Harry said, wide-eyed, and Tom slammed his hand down and engaged the transporter.

-

The runabout was empty.

Janeway's voice was disorienting, not just because he had experienced quite a lot since the last time he was sitting in this spot, but also because his brain was still very much stuck on a ship with failing systems, imminent destruction, and Tom Paris kissing him.

After a too-long pause, he managed to shake himself out of it and comply with the Captain's orders, and when the transporter beam locked onto him he realized he didn't know if Tom was in this universe still.

He stumbled when he rematerialized, and then felt a wave of relief he'd never anticipated feeling about being back thousands of lightyears from home.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Captain… is Tom there?"

"He is," said Janeway, and her voice was almost amused, despite her confusion.

He told her it was a long story, and was vaguely aware that he had agreed to tell her it, in her ready room, but his feet were carrying him to the bridge—to Tom.

-

"What is it?" Tom asked, twisting to look up at Harry, who had an especially content smile on his face.

Harry kissed him.

The entire bridge got very still for a moment, a moment filled almost entirely by the awareness of Harry's lips against his, the hand on his shoulder, the warmth flooding his chest, and then Harry pulled back. "I owed you one," he said quietly.

And then he walked away, still smiling, presumably to go report on whatever the hell had happened out there. He even nodded to Chakotay with a quiet little, "Commander."

When the doors closed behind Harry, Chakotay turned to look at Tom, and he wasn't the only one.

Tuvok broke the silence. "Ensign Peterson, what readings are you getting on the..."

Normal bridge chatter picked up slowly, but Tom remained hyper aware of Chakotay watching him, until finally he leaned over Tom's shoulder, purportedly to check their heading, and said, "I had no idea throwing handsome young ensigns at you would shut you up."

"Jealous you never used that trick back in the day?" Tom retorted.

"Just glad we have Ensign Kim around now. Otherwise it'd be a long 75 years."

And Tom was suddenly considering spending the next 75 years kissing Harry Kim. With breaks for shooting pool and piloting the ship.

 _And to think, I used to think paradise was a little bar in Marseille_.

**Author's Note:**

> @ writers: this episode makes 100000x more sense if libby is harry's roommate, because you just wrote the most obvious love story for harry/tom and this poor girl is just????????? very lovely and very Good and cares about my son, and he leaves her behind? let libby and harry be lavender roommates 2k17.
> 
> i've never written these guys before so uhh sorry bout that


End file.
